The invention relates to a fixing element, designed on a fixing ring, for a sensor head, in particular for a sensor head for measuring speed of rotation or angle of rotation in a motor vehicle, the sensor head comprising a housing made of plastic with at least one housing foot designed thereon which is fixed to the fixing ring by means of the fixing element, and the fixing ring being intended for fixing the sensor head to a further component, for example a wheel bearing.
Sensor heads of the kind referred to in the introduction are used in motor vehicles for detecting the speed of rotation of a wheel, for example. In this connection, it is conventional to connect the sensor head to a fixing ring, which may be made of metal, for example. The fixing ring is in turn mounted on a wheel bearing in order to detect the speed of rotation of the supported wheel by means of the sensor head. According to the state of the art, connection of the sensor head to the fixing ring is effected by, for example, ultrasonic welding and/or injection-molding around the sensor head on the fixing ring.
These ways of connecting the sensor head to the fixing ring are relatively complicated and expensive.